


Exe.rcises in Mortality_

by feral_quills



Series: Of the Few and Lesser Seen [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Improvitale (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, liminal spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_quills/pseuds/feral_quills
Summary: Various off-stage snippets not seen in "Screw you I met a creepypasta cha-" for your enjoyment. They will generally be taken out of context to avoid spoilers and the like, so don't worry if you can't tell where in the story they came from.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Of the Few and Lesser Seen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991707
Kudos: 3





	Exe.rcises in Mortality_

Geek watched almost impassively as B3.5 died again and again in the same place without fail. Shit happens, it’s not his place to judge.

… Actually, screw that.

He’s judging. He’s judging so hard right now. He is judging this stupid fucker go through his beloved project like any corner is gonna reach out and bite them or something. Actually wait no, that’s fair. He did see them run into an infected computer earlier, and looked pretty shaky afterwards. Paranoia. Probably got to them before any of the viruses or worms or malware could. 

Geek idly ran his phalanges through the fur of the -what was it now..- 6th stray cat that had shown up in the dev room uninvited, muttering his process to himself under the engulfing sway of swing notes. 

There was a short mrow behind him, a subtle brush of fur against his hoodie, and he was distracted for the next few minutes, cooing over the cats. Scandalous, he knew, to open himself up like that, even with no other monster to occupy the room. 

Geek was jolted out of his thoughts by a rough tongue sweeping over a curled phalange he’d held out unknowingly. He snatched his hand away immediately like he’d been burned, and leveled the most betrayed stare at the perpetrator in his lap. It stretched languidly, purring and squinting away, completely uncaring of Geek’s betrayed gaze. Rude. Geek gently shoved the furry traitor off his lap and got up off the floor to stretch, swaying lightly to the rhythm of the music flooding the dev room. He picked up the nearest cat that happened to be brushing intently into his legs, and held her to his sternum, swaying them together. He shushed her when she let out minimal protest at the hold, and she tolerated it for another few minutes before squirming out of his grip. Sigh. welp, time to get back to work! Those rooms don’t spawn by themselves, after all, and he should really do something about the roof… 

Geek was absorbed back into the flow of his work, occasionally checking up on B3.5 to see their progress before going back to coding the walls into his active maze of unending paranoia and computer gore. Typical Day In The Life. Geek didn’t notice his Partner in Various Crimes lounging in a beanbag they’d brought along until he felt around for a cat that wasn’t there, and scanned the room to find where his gremlins had gone. Ah! There they were, gathered around the shadowy figure in the corner- _fuck-_

“Boo, brah.”

Geek did _not_ let out a short distorted screech that had his partner listing slowly to the side with the force of their laughter, thank you very much. He just. Startled a bit. That’s all. 

Geek scowled at the still-chuckling monster intruding in his dev room with a glare that lacked any real heat and waited for their laughter to die down. After they had straightened up and composed themselves he said shortly, “There must be a productive reason you decided to intrude, so do share with the audience.” His partner chuckled once again and flashed a cheeky grin, “Heh, just all up wonderin’ if we still on for the Denny’s Thing.”  
Geek blinked, processing before inquiring, “Has the time already come? Stars, I must have been working for ages…” His partner perked up and stood with a flourish, holding out a gloved hand which Geek wordlessly denied, confirming, “Yup! It’s rad-tastic time. Ready to bounce?”  
Geek stood and brushed himself off with a small sigh, lamenting for his lost work time shortly. 

Geek steeled himself, feeling the faint hum of his partner’s magic being gathered for a teleport, and spoke determinedly, “Let’s do this.”

In a poof of excess magic the duo was gone, leaving the room to fizzle out of existence behind them.


End file.
